I see the legend
by Jaguarian76
Summary: Un fan des légendaires meurt et se retrouve dans le monde des légendaires commme le frère de Jadina, il essaye de changer l'histoire même si ce monde est mélangé à celui de one piece. J' écris cette histoire car on voit le fruit de Luffy dans le tome 2 de origine
1. Chapter 1

Je suis mort ... eh bien je n' aurais jamais penser mourir à l' age de quinze ans, tout allait bien dans ma vie j' étais en vacances mais pas de chance apparament c' était pas mon année, j' ais finis écraser en voulant sauver un enfant d' un chauffard, au moins il est vivant mais ça va peut être le traumatiser à vie.

Je suis soudainement pousser dans une lumière, j' essaye de crier comme dans les montagne russes mais il n' y a que des cris de bébé.

« se sont des jumeaux ! » un homme en blouse blanche déclare aux parents

le père regarde les deux enfants et demande sa femme comment ils vont les appeler.

« La fille s' appelera Jadina et le garçon Jace »

Attender, Jadina ... ne me dite pas que je suis dans le monde des légendaires !

Trois ans plus tard, les premières années était horribles ! je ne pouvais pas marcher alors que le fruits du démon de Luffy est dans cet immense chateau que j' ais très envi de visiter ou me faire comprendre; Le seul point positif dans est que la reine est si occuper qu' elle ne donne pas le sein, c'est triste pour jadina mais j' aurais était trop embarassé; maintenant que je peux marcher je suis aller chercher le fruits pour voir si il me donne des pouvoirs et ça marche ! depuis des semaines je m' entraîne à utiliser ces pouvoir et ça se passe bien.

 **« Grand frère, viens jouer avec moi ! »**

c' est Jadina, quand je pense à toute ces tragédie qui vont lui arriver : la solitude de son enfance, la mort de Danaël l' accident du croacolak. NON ! je ne laisserais pas ceci arriver à elle, je luis fait mon plus beau sourire.

 **» d' accord, Dina »**

Elle à l' air si contente.

Je suis mort ... eh bien je n' aurais jamais penser mourir à l' age de quinze ans, tout allait bien dans ma vie j' étais en vacances mais pas de chance apparament c' était pas mon année, j' ais finis écraser en voulant sauver un enfant d' un chauffard, au moins il est vivant mais ça va peut être le traumatiser à vie.

Je suis soudainement pousser dans une lumière, j' essaye de crier comme dans les montagne russes mais il n' y a que des cris de bébé.

« se sont des jumeaux ! » un homme en blouse blanche déclare aux parents

le père regarde les deux enfants et demande sa femme comment ils vont les appeler.

« La fille s' appelera Jadina et le garçon Jace »

Attender, Jadina ... ne me dite pas que je suis dans le monde des légendaires !

Trois ans plus tard, les premières années était horribles ! je ne pouvais pas marcher alors que le fruits du démon de Luffy est dans cet immense chateau que j' ais très envi de visiter ou me faire comprendre; Le seul point positif dans est que la reine est si occuper qu' elle ne donne pas le sein, c'est triste pour jadina mais j' aurais était trop embarassé; maintenant que je peux marcher je suis aller chercher le fruits pour voir si il me donne des pouvoirs et ça marche ! depuis des semaines je m' entraîne à utiliser ces pouvoir et ça se passe bien.

 **« Grand frère, viens jouer avec moi ! »**

c' est Jadina, quand je pense à toute ces tragédie qui vont lui arriver : la solitude de son enfance, la mort de Danaël l' accident du croacolak. NON ! je ne laisserais pas ceci arriver à elle, je luis fait mon plus beau sourire.

 **» d' accord, Dina »**

Elle à l' air si contente.

note de l' auteur : Jace ressemble à Jadina mais en garçon, il apprend vite les pouvoirs de son fruits parce que il regarde one piece et les connais bien.

note de l' auteur : Jace ressemble à Jadina mais en garçon, il apprend vite les pouvoirs de son fruits parce que il regarde one piece et les connais bien.


	2. Un jour tragique

Il y a des alternances du points de vu.

Jayce (j' avais mal écrit le nom) pense exactement comme Luffy et veut protéger ceux qu' il aime à tous prix.

Chapitre 2

pdv de Jayce

Plusieurs années on passées depuis que j' ais mangé le fruits de Luffy, je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui mais je suis plus fort qu' un enfant ordinaire, j' essaye d'apprendre les gears second et third mais je ne les pas encore maîtriser;

Jadina me colle mais je préfère ça au faits qu' elle tombe amoureuse d un homme qui a l' age de son père et qui sort avec sa mère parce que il est la seul personne à s' occuper d' elle !

Mais par contre je dois encore aller à l' école, parce que recommencer l' école depuis la maternelles des princes ou princesses c' est encore pire que la maternelle normale parce que ici on est presque seul à étudier un pays de polititiens !

le seul bon coté est que le monde est étrangement différents que dans la BD car le plus grand casino du monde, les géants et les savants qui sont comme dans one piece existe.

Mais aujourd' hui est le jour où Halan débarque et que Kasino va perdre son oeil ce qui a provoquer sa haine envers Jadina.

Je me dirige vers le port de bateaux volants avec la famille royale, Jadina va vers Halan pour le saluer, si elle savait.

 **« Ravie de te rencontré Halan, je suis certaine que nous allons devenir très bon amis. »**

le réponse de Halan est un petit lézard qui saute sur la tête de Jadina qui se met à poursuivre Halan.

 **"JE VAIS TE TUER !**

 **-ESSAYE POUR VOIR ! DINA**

 **-IL Y A QUE MON FRÈRE QUI PEUT M' APPELER COMME ÇA ! »**

Je suis resté saluer le roi avec un simple salut devant la reine qui est assez en colère de ça puis je suis aller après ma soeur;

Le soir je suis dans la chambre avec Jadina et Halan, il parle mais je suis plus occuper à faire un plan pour empeché l' accident du cracolac.

 **BAM**

Non mais ils sont déja partis; Je cours rattraper, au bout de cinq minutes je les vois devant la porte où ... Jadina voit sa mère tromper son père avec l' homme en qui elle a le plus confiance, la pauvre, découvrir ça de cette façon c' est horrible.

Elle part en courant, je veux la rattrapper mais je veux encore plus dire mes pensées à ... à cette PROSTITUE ! (il est vraiment en colère)

» **COMMENT OSE TU ! »** je cris plein de haine.

Elle se retourne vers moi et essaye de s' expliquer mais je la coupe.

 **« NE CHERCHE PAS D' EXCUSE ! HALAN A PRIS JADINA VOIR LE CRACOLAC EST ELLE EST PERDUE TOUT CA PARCE QUE ... TU COUCHE AVEC SON PROFESSEUR AU LIEU DE LA SURVEILLERS ! »**

Elle a l' air de vouloir pleurer mais je m' en fiche, j' allonge mon bras pour rejoindre Jadina plus vite, je m' en fiche si elle sait pour mes pouvoirs.

PDV Externe.

Jace est arrivé au moment où la cracolac saute vers Kasino mais juste avant qu' il ne l attaque Jayce a frapper le cracolac tendant son bras, Jace se retourne pour leurs demander si ils vont bien mais une femme apparait derrière lui et l' assome.

un moment plus tard, Adeyrid est arrivée dans la salle et voit sa fille et son neveu sur le sol et son fils porté par la la mystérieuse femme qui s est téléportée,

Adeyrid tombe sur les genoux et pleure à cause du chagrin.

 **« Jace ... je ... je suis désolée ... maman est désolé ... j' aurais dut te protégé ... PARDON ! »**

Au loin, la mystérieuse femme est à l' entrée de là où sont vendus les monslaves, elle porte encore Jayce, après ce jour là le royaume d' Orchidia n' a pas vut son prince pendant longtemps.


End file.
